Chapel Hill
by peyngel1
Summary: AU. It was the game they loved, and they were about to play together for the very first time...both accepted to UNC, Nathan and Lucas Scott try to coexist while they also find themselves falling for two beautiful girls. NH LP
1. The Broody Boy and The Tutor Girl

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I'm new to the fan fiction thing but not new to the writing thing. Anyways this is an AU fic that will pretty much explain itself as it goes along. Since I don't want anyone reading it and expecting other couples so I'll tell you who the couples are. This is a Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Peyton fic. Anyways, I want to say thank you to Miranda for betaing my story for me, anyways, I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome! Don't get discouraged if it goes a little slow, this story has a smooth but somewhat slow pace, but it'll all come together, I promise...lol

**The Broody Boy and the Tutor Girl**

It was just another warm late-summer day. The sun was shimmering through the window, lighting up the closet he was digging through. After moving a few sweatshirts and blankets, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Do I even have to ask?" Stepping out of the closet there was his mom in the bedroom doorway.

"No, I'm meeting Skillz in ten minutes."

"Alright, well come by the café today when you finish. I'm running out of time to spend with you." He laughed and nodded.

"I know, I'll come by for lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good, have fun."

He smiled before giving her a small hug. Then heading for the door out of his bedroom, but stopping as she called him back.

"Lucas."

"Yeah, mom?"

"Keith wanted to know if you're planning on working Monday."

He thought for a second. "Um…yeah, I can after school. Tell him I'll be there."

"Will do. See you soon."

With a small wave, he left the house and walked down the street, dribbling the ball as he did. He came to the river walk and took in the smell of the air as he slowed his pace down. This was home, his home. Everything that made him who he was. Coming up to the court, he saw that no one else had arrived yet. That didn't bother him much, Lucas always enjoyed tranquility. Taking off his hoodie he dribbled the ball a few times before taking a shot from about 20 feet back.

That shot, along with about 15 others went into the basket without question. However, nobody ever questioned it when Lucas Scott shot the ball. He was highly touted as one of the top shooting guards in North Carolina. Deep down, he knew he was good, but you would never know it in talking to him.

Just as Lucas pulled up to take another shot, a hand came from behind and swatted the ball out of his hands.

"Ah-ha! See it's easy to make all these shots when you got nobody in your face." Reaching out, Lucas gave a quick embrace to one of his oldest friends.

"This coming from the guy who hasn't been able to guard me for almost 6 years now."

"Whatever dawg, just enjoy my company while you got it, cause in two weeks, your boy Skillz isn't gonna be around to keep your head on straight."

"God I know, what am I _ever _going to do without you." His feigned enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, yeah, make jokes now, but you'll be missing me when they're busting your ass in Chapel Hill and you ain't got no one to cry too."

"Okay Skillz, you up for a game?" Skillz laughed a bit as he took the ball and shot it.

"Why the hell else would I be here, dawg. You're a good friend, but I don't hang out with you cause of the good conversation."

Lucas caught the free bouncing ball and moved to the arch of the court. He crouched down and Skillz positioned himself in front and manned up. They played yet another game of basketball, a tradition they started six years and over 1,000 games ago. Lucas however played more then just here on the river-court. He was the starting shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens and one of the top players in school history. He averaged 23 points per game during his senior season and his 73 three point percentage was good enough to have the University of North Carolina offer him a full ride scholarship.

About 90 minutes later, Lucas and Skillz finished their game, in which Lucas came out on top 21-16. They moved to the small set of bleachers and took a seat. Skillz then pulled out a couple bottles of waters from his bag and handed one to Lucas.

"Good game, dawg. I thought I had you after that three."

"Yeah well, I think you would have if I hadn't gotten lucky on that lay up. It shouldn't have went in."

"You're too modest man. That shot wasn't luck, you have that touch on your finger. Those balls don't roll that way on accident, it's all you."

Lucas took a quick drink. "Thanks."

"So…you nervous about leaving, I mean…this is all we know, it's gonna be hard to leave it."

"Yeah…" Lucas surveyed his surroundings, his home. "I'm worried about my mom. I'm gonna miss her."

"She's gonna be okay, Luke. Your mom's tough as hell, dawg." Lucas laughed, his mom was double tough.

"Yeah…she had to be to have raised me on her own." This time it was Skillz who started laughing.

"Oh I know, you're such a rebel Luke. All that late night reading and studying with Haley, that's a mother's worst nightmare."

"What? Are you saying that I'm not capable of causing trouble?"

"Luke, you're one of my best friends, but be real, dawg. Your uncle causes more trouble then you do and he's 30 something years old."

"Yeah, I know. But every time an opportunity to do something…wrong ever came up, I just always thought about my mom. She's been through so much in her life that ever little thing I can do to make things easier for her, I'll do it. I know that it's cost me some great experiences and that…sense of invincibility that a lot of kids have growing up. But, my mom has never had a man around the house to take care of her, so I took that responsibility on myself."

Skillz chuckled a little bit and nodded. "That's good of you Lucas…to be there for your mom. But damn man, I didn't need a speech."

Just then, Lucas checked his watch and couldn't believe the time. "Oh man, sorry but I gotta take off, I told my mom I'd meet her for lunch." Skillz and Lucas both stood as they collected their things.

"Its all good, just make sure you find me one more time before you leave, aight?"

They shook hands and Lucas spoke. "No doubt, take care of yourself." With that, they parted ways.

Stepping into the café, Lucas located his mom behind the counter talking with a young girl. He walked up beside her. "They'll let anyone out in public these days."

"Yeah, you're living proof." Lucas finally smiled as the girl did the same, she then stood and they hugged.

"How are ya Hales?"

She pulled back with a bit of disgust on her face. "I'm good, covered in sweat now, but good nonetheless."

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"You two hungry?" Karen chimed in and Lucas nodded quickly.

"Starving."

"Pig," Haley muttered.

"Shut up, I used all of my energy."

He sat down beside her and they chatted for a bit as Karen made them both some lunch. She brought them each a tuna melt sandwich with some fries and the two kids ate together. During the meal, Haley noticed Lucas scanning the café.

"You okay there, Luke?"

Snapping out of his slight trance, he looked over at her with a sad smile. "Do you remember back in sixth grade? The rains came and it poured for three days straight…not letting up at all, with all that lightning." Haley nodded as he continued. "We came here during the second night. The bus dropped us off but it was too far of a walk to either of our houses and this was the closest place we could go. The two of us stayed here all night, buried under the only blanket we could find on the couch. It was the biggest storm in years, but I just…felt so safe that night."

Even if he didn't mean to, Lucas's words had succumbed Haley to tears that she really didn't want or need right now. She punched him hard in the arm and he laughed a little. "Sorry Hales, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh sure, bring up the old memories of our life and you _didn't _expect me to cry…jackass."

Just then Karen came from the back. "Haley, why are you crying?"

"Because your son sucks!"

"What?"

"I was telling the story of when she and I were stuck in here during that huge storm."

Haley again smacked his arm. "Stop dammit." Lucas and his mom both laughed as Haley wiped her tears.

"Here Haley."

Karen handed her a tissue.

"Thanks, God I'm going to miss this place. Why does everything have to change?"

"It'll be okay, Hales. You'll still have me…I'll do my best too keep it somewhat familiar."

"I know…God, I don't know what I'd do if we weren't going together. I'm not ready to face real life by myself."

Karen looked at both kids and smiled. "Maybe so, but you two will be just fine together, I know it."

They stayed for another three hours and helped Karen with the remainder of the day, also helping to clean and close up.

"Mom!"

"Yeah?" She shouted from the back.

"Hales and I are gonna take a walk. I'll be home before dark!"

"Okay, bye kids!"

"Bye Karen!"

The sun was going down and it was barely illuminating the sidewalk as the two kids made their way down the path. Haley was walking with a drag in her step, almost as if something was weighing on her mind.

Seeing this, Lucas placed an arm around her. "What's on your mind, buddy?"

"I don't know…lots of stuff. Did you know that my parents are leaving two days before I do? They won't even be here to say goodbye when we go. Actually, that reminds me…can I stay with you the night before we leave?"

Lucas chuckled a little but still felt bad for Haley. Her parents were so experienced in seeing their kids leave that it wasn't really affecting them that Haley was preparing to start her life on her own. If they only knew how much their lack of concern or enthusiasm was bothering their daughter.

"Of course you can. And I'm sorry that they're leaving before we leave, but…you gotta know that they're gonna miss you Hales."

"I know they are, I just…wish they'd show it…you know?"

He responded sympathetically, "Yeah I know."

Haley was tired of feeling sad, so she changed the subject. "So…three days of immortality left. Tomorrow is my last day with Lydia and Jimmy and then the day before we leave will have to be spent with your mother. So that gives us one day in between, anything special you wanna do?"

He thought for a second, of course he wanted to do something, but it had to be just right. "Hmm…what do you think about camping out in the café overnight? For old times sake?"

He smiled as Haley again had tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn you, Lucas. Stop making me cry!"

"Sorry, but do you want to do that?"

"Yeah, but don't get mad at me if I cry the whole time."

He grinned and then nudged her with his hip a little. "You're such a baby."

Just then, Haley swung her back leg around and kicked Lucas in the butt.

"Ouch!"

"Hey kettle, this is the pot…you're black."

"Whatever Hales."

Suddenly, Haley's demeanor changed as she grew a bit more serious "Lucas? It's going to be okay…leaving and everything? We'll be alright, right?"

"We will, I promise."

He knew it was a hard promise to make. How could he possibly know what would come from this? They were about to take the next, relatively huge, step of their future, the naïve subtleties of high school were over now. The only thing left was…well, the rest of their lives.

**let me know what you think!**


	2. The Super Star and The Tortured Artist

**Authors Note: **Alright, so I figured it'd be a good idea to go ahead and just introduce you to the rest of the main characters in this story, I'm pretty sure the title of this chapter should give it away...lol. Anyways, I really hope to get reviews for this, I really want to know what you guys think about it cause I have so much stuff planned for it and I need to know your interested in reading it. Thanks for checking out my story!

**The Super Star and the Tortured Artist**

Sitting on the couch, he flipped through the channels and searched for the one he was looking for. Finally he was able to locate it and after a few commercials, the program came back on.

"Welcome back, Stuart Scott here and now, we head to the Tar Heel state. This is from a local high school game in Raleigh and you gotta see this to believe it. Nathan Scott, a forward for the Raleigh Hawks, scored an unprecedented 59 points in the state championship game. The player has got mad skills. He dropped 7 dimes and took down 19 boards. He scored more points by himself…then the entire opposing team scored combined. What's next for Nathan Scott…North Carolina University, as if they needed another superstar?"

Nathan flicked off the TV with a much needed ego boost. However, the person behind him was not so amused.

"Sorry I forgot to wear my 'I heart Nathan Scott' t-shirt today."

Standing in the doorway to the living room was a very petite and feisty blonde, a smirk painted across her face.

"I was just checking the scores and it came on."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm surprised you didn't tape it."

"Whatever." He grumbled before standing and walking into the kitchen. "What're you doing here this early in the morning anyways?"

"My dad left early for sea, so I woke up to say goodbye to him, cried a little and couldn't go back to sleep."

Nathan knew he heard something off in what she had just said. "Wait. You cried? Why?"

"Cause it's the last time I'm going to see him before I leave and I'm going to miss him."

"Oh…I guess I should have figured that out myself."

Peyton smiled as the comment came into her mind, she had to take the shot. "Yeah well you didn't get into UNC on a common knowledge scholarship."

Nathan scoffed and turned back to his fridge. Opening it up, he pulled a bottle of water out and took a sip from it. "So what…did you come here to tear me down or have sex?"

Peyton sighed and then propped herself up on the counter, she lifted her legs up spread eagle and smiled. "Yes, take me Nathan."

He rolled his eyes and then confidently walked over too her, but just a second later she playfully kicked him away.

"In your dreams Scott. You had me once and that's all you'll ever get."

"Whatever, that night was the best you've ever had."

"Seriously, should I just get 'Nathan Scott rocked my world' tattooed on my forehead? I was drunk and it slipped out that you were good in bed. I didn't realize that you'd hold it over me for the rest of time."

Nathan picked up his water and walked by her with a playful smile, whispering, "I'd pay for that tattoo."

With his back too her, Peyton lifted her leg and kicked him square in the back. The force was just enough to knock the water from his mouth and all over his face and shirt. He turned back, evil intentions in his eyes.

"You're so dead Sawyer!"

Peyton laughed a little before running from him and diving over the kitchen counter. Nathan stormed to the side of it and tried to grab her, but the slimness of her body slipped through his grasp. He was able to snatch hold of her ankle as she tried to pull away. His grip was too strong as he started to drag her towards him. Then taking his free hand, he found her waist and began tickling her. Peyton kicked and screamed as tears started to seep out from laughing so hard.

"Nathan, stop! Oh god I'm going to pee myself!"

After another second or two, Peyton slipped away from him and stood. She leapt back onto the counter, but just as she tried to step off another shout startled her.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?"

Peyton lost her balance and tumbled off the counter, her elbow scraping against the corner as her butt smacked the floor. Nathan stood quickly and started for her side, but felt a strong hand clench his throat and drive him against the wall.

"What's the matter with you? You have…three days before you head off to Chapel Hill and you're chasing the parentless whore around our kitchen?"

"Dad!"

"Shut up! You better focus Nathan. Your future, everything _we've _worked for is at stake…" He then turned and looked a teary eyed Peyton straight in the face. "…and let's leave our _mistakes _behind, okay?"

Dan let go of his son and adjusted his collar before turning away and waving at Peyton who lowered her eyes away from him. After Dan made his exit, Nathan went over to Peyton and helped her off the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She was a bit huffy and he didn't blame her. She didn't deserve this. Just then, Nathan noticed the stain soaking through the long sleeve of her shirt.

"Shit Peyt, you're bleeding. Here, let me clean that up."

"I'll be okay. I should go."

"Stop being stubborn and roll up your damn sleeve."

She caved, it really did sting. Pulling up her sleeve, she saw the cut. It wasn't bad, just a scratch. Nathan walked over and dabbed a q-tip with a bit of peroxide on it. She cringed and bit her lip to not cry out in pain as it stung even more, sending a shock of pain up her arm.

"Alright, now for this."

He opened the band-aid and covered the cut as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Thank you."

"No, I'm sorry, my dad's a…"

"Jackass."

"Yeah…pretty much. You wanna get outta here?"

"Sure. Where?"

Nathan thought for a second. "Mall?"

Peyton gave him a look of complete confusion. "The mall? You want to go to the mall? Are you high?"

"No, I just feel bad about my dad and I want to make it up to you."

"Aw, Nate you don't have to do that, I'm okay…really."

"I want to Peyton. Come on. I'll follow you around the record store while you search for more of those damn Emo albums of yours."

As they walked down the hazy street, Peyton pulled the leather jacket over her body a little more. Nathan didn't even bother with a coat; he was too tough for that.

"You know…pneumonia doesn't care how many points you score."

"What?"

"This whole 'no jacket' thing., I know you want to be tough, but sickness can hit you at any time."

"Thank you Nurse Sawyer. I'll be sure and write that down."

Peyton rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arm. "Well you know, your dad would be really pissed if you got some cold before heading to UNC."

"Screw him."

"Yeah. So…he doesn't know that I'm going there too?"

Nathan stopped and Peyton had her answer with that one act.

"I guess not."

"I'm sorry, he…he thinks you're no good for me. That you'll distract me from the game and all my focus or something. Apparently to him, I have the attention span of a 2week old monkey."

"Yeah."

He could tell the words bothered her. 'Hey. I don't think that. You're one of my best friends Peyton. I mean…even after we broke up, I could still come to you when I was pissed or upset. I need you in my life, Sawyer."

"Thanks Nathan. You're important to me too. Even if the sex was horrible." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and pushed her a little.

"Whatever, I owned you in the sack."

"Well considering you were my first…and only time, I don't really have anything to base it off of."

Nathan looked over at her with a bit of confusion, the crinkle in his eyebrow giving off that impression. "Wait…you and Jagelski never?"

He made a sexual gesture by rocking his hips forward, an action that caused Peyton to shake her head with disgust.

"No! I only dated him for three weeks Nathan, besides, he was real touchy feely. I'm happy if you're happy. I mean, he was a great guy but…a bit too cheerful for me."

Nathan watched as she hid all her insecurities. Truth was, he knew the whole story behind that, but she didn't know that he knew. One of her blabber mouth friends had spilled it to him. Peyton had caught Jake cheating on her three weeks into the relationship and it had really torn her up. However, she did what she always did, she buried it.

"Yeah, well...no one can compare to my last girlfriend."

"Oh god…no, you're right about that one."

"Hey, you introduced us."

"Only because she cheers with me, besides, she's a cool girl. I just never imagined she'd get all crazy when I told her you wanted to go out with her."

"Yes, well Rachel Gattina will no longer be in my little black book…ever!"

Peyton laughed and nodded. "Yeah…that one was my bad."

"So…are you gonna cheer at UNC?"

"Ha! No way, my mom cheered in _high school _never in college, so no. I'm done with the pom poms and cheer skirt."

"But damn, your legs looked so hot in that skirt."

"Oh god, there ya go. Yet another reason why I will never put one on again."

"Peyton? Your mom would be proud of you…you know that right?"

She gazed up at him with sadness and bewilderment. "That was random."

"I know, but you should know that. You're a good person and a great friend. She'd be proud of who you are."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know I just…wanted to say it…sorry."

He walked a little faster, creating distance between them. Peyton moved faster and caught him, grabbing his arm to stop his movement.

"Hey. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go bitchy there. What I should have said was this: thank you Nathan, that means a lot to me."

He smiled as they made their way to the main doors of the mall. "You're welcome. Now let's get this over with."

"Hey, it was your idea to come here."

"Cause you scraped your elbow on my counter."

"Because your dad is an ass!"

"Good point."


End file.
